


Один день из жизни капитана

by gm2933



Series: America Of 30's [6]
Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: — Не жалеешь, что женился?— Нельзя жалеть (с)





	

**Author's Note:**

> * бета - Le Cygne de feu  
> * ER;  
> * 30е годы ХХ века, США, Нью-Йорк;  
> * написано по внутренним фанонам команды.

02.30

Капитан проснулся от детского плача, который то затихал, то возобновлялся с новой силой. Невольно капитан подумал о том, сколько же сил в этом маленьком ребёнке. Конечно, уже после того, как проклял мироздание и грядущий за этой ночью рабочий день. Капитан опустил руку на соседнюю половину кровати и понял, что Дороти уже встала — вероятно, именно поэтому плач время от времени становился тише. Но особого успеха её попытки успокоить плакавшую дочь не возымели. 

Пришлось вставать самому, хотя и Иисус, и Дьявол, и черти в аду, и всё воинство небесное, словом, все, кого помянул капитан в тот момент, видели, что делать ему этого не хотелось. 

В детской комнате горел небольшой ночник, в свете которого капитан и увидел Дороти, укачивающую на руках плачущую Мэгги, которая никак не хотела успокаиваться. Дороти, услышав шаги капитана обернулась:

— Ты всё-таки проснулся. 

— Сложно было не проснуться, знаешь ли, — проворчал капитан, поскольку эти ночные пробуждения никак не улучшали его настроения. 

— Ты же её знаешь, — вздохнула Дороти, продолжая слегка покачиваться, — она иногда без твоего голоса уснуть не может. 

Капитан молча протянул руки с мыслями о том, что чем быстрее это закончится, тем скорее он вернётся обратно, в тёплую и уютную постель. 

Мэгги на его руках ещё некоторое время продолжала плакать, потом попыталась дёрнуть папу за волосы, а после стала внимательно слушать. Вначале капитан говорил о всякой ерунде вроде того, как же ему хочется спать, сколько рапортов предстоит завтра написать и что скоро ежеквартальный отчёт, которым ему совсем не хочется заниматься. Он даже начал было рассказывать о недавнем ограблении, во время которого погиб человек, но договорить ему не дали. 

— Джон, — укоризненно и даже немного испуганно выдохнула Дороти, которая была категорически против таких разговоров при ребёнке. Да, это она ещё не знала, как капитан вместо сказок на ночь, зачитывал дочери протоколы допросов и отчёты. В конце концов, были у них с Мэгги свои секреты. — Джон, даже не вздумай... 

Капитан посмотрел на взъерошенную Дороти, глаза которой гневно сверкнули в свете ночника, и непонятно чему улыбнулся. 

— Ладно, ладно, — согласился он, продолжая укачивать дочь, которая уже начинала засыпать, хотя всё ещё тихо хныкала. — Тогда попробуем так. 

И он запел. Выдающихся вокальных данных у капитана не было. Да и слуха тоже. Но капитан значения этому никогда не предавал, особенно когда пел с душой, как сейчас. И по-ирландски. Пожалуй, Дороти не стоило знать дословный перевод этой народной песни. Капитан, наверное, предпочёл бы, чтобы и Мэгги никогда его не узнала. 

Хотя в своё время эту песню очень любила его собственная матушка и всегда пела её, изрядно набравшись вместе с отцом виски. Капитан вообще хорошо помнил свои детские годы – тогда ему тоже не давали как следует выспаться. Отец приходил в его комнату и вытаскивал из кровати за волосы, если он находился в ней после того, как прокричат первые петухи. Капитан своего отца в детстве ужасно боялся, боялся его старого ружья, боялся его безраздельной власти в маленьком фермерском доме. И пусть его отец правил только женой и испуганными детьми, возящимися среди кур и свиного навоза, это была власть безраздельная, почти тирания. Но больше всего капитан боялся своей матери, точнее, её пустого взгляда, как у человека, перенёсшего лоботомию. 

И вот теперь капитан пел её любимую песню, состоящую преимущественно из описаний мучительной смерти на поле боя и ругательств, и его дочь засыпала. Даже начинала улыбаться, что-то агукая себе под нос. 

Всё это повторялось с завидной регулярностью, почти каждую ночь, но в такие моменты — когда он видел улыбку своей дочери — все проклятья, которые он приберегал по данному случаю, как-то сходили на нет. 

— Идём спать, Джон, — сказала Дороти, когда Мэгги, наконец, затихла и сонно засопела на руках капитана. — Кажется, Мэган, наконец, успокоилась. 

Они осторожно перекладывали Мэгги обратно в кроватку и отправлялись спать. И в тот момент капитан старался не думать о том, что ему самому через несколько часов необходимо вставать на работу. 

09.30 – 10.30

Пробки на дорогах выводили капитана из себя. Он попеременно делал две вещи: чертыхался и зевал. Спать ему хотелось даже куда больше, чем убивать, хотя вот этот чёртов «шевроле» впереди как специально движется еле-еле. Словно напрашивается. 

Капитан нажал на клаксон, желая разбудить водителя раздражавшей его машины, и тихо выругался, вцепившись в руль. Стоило поспать дома ещё полчаса и добраться на работу на общественному транспорте — так, возможно, было бы быстрее. Хотя капитан редко на чём ездил, кроме своего старого-доброго чёрного «форда», который чего только не повидал. 

Через час капитан таки добрался до полицейского управления и очень торопился, потому что сразу после ему нужно было возвращаться на свой участок, но у него была пара дел, которые необходимо было обсудить с Ли.

Дежурный в приёмной пытался сказать, что начальник полиции сегодня не принимает, поскольку у него масса неотложных дел, с которыми нужно разобраться, даже пытался преградить капитану путь, чем заработал парочку проклятий на свою голову и был решительно отодвинут с дороги. 

— А я-то думаю, чего это Миллер там раскричался, — проворчал Ли, увидев капитана, появившегося на пороге, а следом за ним — и полицейского из приёмной, который побежал за капитаном, чтобы остановить его. — Всё в порядке, офицер Миллер, — обратился к нему Ли, — пусть заходит. 

— Слышал, Миллер? — с ухмылкой спросил капитан. — Начальник сказал, можешь нести обратно свою задницу. 

Что-то проворчав себе под нос, офицер Миллер отправился обратно, бросив при этом на прощанье не самый дружелюбный взгляд на капитана. 

— Кажется, он ко мне не очень хорошо относится, — всё с той же кривой улыбкой сообщил капитан, указывая большим пальцем на закрытую дверь. 

— Выкладывай, что там у тебя, — попросил Ли, просматривая очередную бумагу. — У меня, как видишь, полный завал. 

— Ничего не меняется, — хмыкнул капитан, опускаясь на свободный стул напротив Ли и вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет. — У меня к тебе дело особой важности, — капитан прикурил, выдержал короткую паузу и продолжил, положив на стол подшивку из нескольких нераскрытых дел: — Нужно, чтобы мне передали несколько дел с других участков. По поводу серии ограблений, мне кажется, это одна и та же банда действует, необходимо расследовать происходящее в связке. 

Ли, отложив на стол внушительную папку, изучением которой занимался, с сомнением посмотрел на капитана: 

— Ты уверен, что дело рук одних и тех же людей? Почерк одинаковый? 

— Абсолютно, — кивнул капитан, стряхивая пепел в прозрачную пепельницу, стоящую тут же, на столе, и в которой уже было несколько окурков «Лаки Страйк» — сигарет, которые курил Ли. — Да и по тому, что описывали свидетели, портреты преступников, очень схожи. Так что будь добр... 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ли, подтягивая к себе документы, — займусь этим немедленно. Ещё что-нибудь? 

— Ты так торопишься от меня избавиться, — рассмеялся было капитан, но ему помешал очередной зевок, который он едва успел подавить. — Прошу прощения, жутко не выспался сегодня. Но вообще нет, это всё, о чём я хотел тебя попросить. 

Ли нетерпеливо кивнул и капитан, поняв, что ему пора убираться восвояси, хмыкнул, встал со своего места, по пути затушив сигарету, и уже взявшись за ручку двери добавил: 

— Надеюсь, на выходных у тебя будет побольше свободного времени. Планирую отвезти жену с ребёнком в Джерси, и могу зайти к вам с Ларесом в гости. И позвони мне, как только станет ясно с этими делами. 

— Непременно, — пробурчал Ли, снова погружаясь в чтение бумаг. 

На этом разговор был окончен, и капитан направился обратно к своей машине — ему ещё предстояло добраться до участка и узнать, что там происходит. 

11.00 – 14.00

Первый человек, с которым капитан столкнулся почти нос к носу на своём участке — это детектив Гаррет с кипой документов в руках. 

— Матерь божья, Ван Гог, — проворчал капитан, едва не отпихивая от себя Гаррета, — что ты спешишь, как на пожар. 

Капитан называл детектива Гаррета Ван Гогом после памятного несчастного случая, в результате которого тот лишился половины уха. И не то чтобы самому Гаррету это прозвище нравилось, пусть оно и оказалось очень прилипчивым. Гаррет даже открыл было рот, чтобы очередной раз выразить возмущение по этому поводу, но капитан не дал ему ничего сказать:

— Если ждал меня и хочешь передать какие-то документы, то пойдём ко мне в кабинет, нечего здесь околачиваться, — капитан хмуро осмотрел помещение, и любопытствующие взгляды тут же исчезли: те, кто работал на участке капитана, тут же уткнулись в свои дела, не желая, чтобы на кого-нибудь из них персонально обратили внимание. Звук печатных машинок возобновился. 

Стоило капитану оказаться в кабинете, как тот с удовольствием расстегнул все пуговицы на своём мундире и почти упал на стул. 

— Что там у тебя, Ван Гог, выкладывай, — велел он Гаррету, который вошёл следом за ним.

— Для начала, капитан, я бы очень хотел попросить вас... — начал было Гаррет, но капитан и здесь не дал ему договорить: 

— Только если это просьба по делу. Что касается остального, то у меня сегодня дурное настроение, чтобы выполнять чьи-то просьбы. 

Гаррет поджал губы, тихо выдохнул и подошёл к столу. 

— Как скажете. Вот здесь протоколы допросов свидетелей по делу об ограблениях, ещё несколько рапортов по последним арестам и отчёты по последним раскрытым делам, — Гаррет вывалил на стол капитана целую кучу бумаг, с которыми предстояло разобраться к ежеквартальному отчёту. 

— Господи Иисусе, за что мне это, — взмолился капитан, глядя на необъятную гору работы, которую предстояло переделать. Потом он поднял взгляд на Гаррета. — У меня тоже есть новости: дела по ограблениям, которые были совершены на других участках, нам должны передать в ближайшее время. 

— Это хорошая новость, капитан, — произнесено это было с полувопросительной интонацией, как будто сам Гаррет был в этом не очень-то уверен, учитывая, что работы будет больше, а значит и настроение у капитана от этого лучше не станет. 

— Более чем. Но что поделать, кто-то же должен схватить этих ублюдков за задницы, — капитан потянулся к первой папке. — Ты можешь идти. Я позову, если будет нужно. 

Когда Гаррет ушёл, капитан мысленно посетовал на то, что не успел попросить у него принести чашку кофе. Теперь придётся самому за ней выходить, потому что в необходимости этого напитка богов в данную минуту капитан нисколько не сомневался. 

Через полтора часа телефон в кабинете капитана зазвонил. Капитан как раз был занят тем, что подшивал часть материалов к отчёту, который скоро предстояло сдать, поэтому был крайне недоволен тем, что его отвлекают от столь занимательного занятия, как бумажная работа. Лучше бы и в самом деле за какими-нибудь ублюдками сейчас по городу гонялся. 

На том конце провода оказался Ли, и капитан быстро унял своё раздражение: 

— Есть какие-нибудь новости? 

— Да, я всё уладил, — быстро сообщил Ли. Времени у него тоже явно было немного, — через пару часов тебе завезут все необходимые бумаги. 

— Отличная новость, если исключить из неё слово «бумага», — выдохнул капитан. 

На этом разговор был закончен — Ли вообще редко разговаривал по телефону дольше минуты, потому что у него было дел куда больше, чем у самого капитана. И он ими исправно занимался. 

Капитан посмотрел на часы и подумал о том, что настало самое время для второй чашки кофе, а потом уже можно будет продолжить работу над отчётом. 

15.00 – 19.00

Капитан как раз пытался разобраться с протоколами допросов, когда телефон в его кабинете снова зазвонил. На этот раз на том коне провода оказался Ларес, и капитан, выдохнув с облегчением, отодвинул подальше свои дела: разговор с Ларесом, как всегда, мог затянуться надолго. 

— Хорошо хоть, что до тебя можно дозвониться, — порадовался Ларес. — Роберт за сегодня уже пять раз сбросил трубку, когда понял, что это я звоню. 

— А разве он не всегда так делает? — удивился капитан, закидывая ноги на стол. 

Что правда, то правда: Ли никогда не разговаривал с Ларесом по телефону, если тот звонил из дома просто поболтать. Стоило ему заслышать знакомый голос, как трубка тут же опускалась обратно на рычаг. 

— И это учитывая, как сложно вообще попасть на линию к начальнику полиции, — возмутился Ларес, хотя и не без веселья в голосе. 

— Да он и со мной дольше минуты никогда не разговаривает. Даже по делу. Тот ещё зануда, — поддержал Лареса капитан. Разговор неизменно скатывался в любимую для них обоих тему — перемывание косточек Ли и вообще их общих друзей. Пожалуй, в этих беседах не доставалось лишь Диего, и то, только потому что оба они как будто опасались, что Диего может каким-то образом узнать, что о нём разговаривали. Да кто его вообще знает, этого Диего, у него всегда были свои особые каналы связи, благодаря чему он всегда был в курсе всех дел. 

С Ларесом можно было говорить обо всём: начиная с глобальных тем и заканчивая тем, что ты ел на обед. Во всяком случае, капитану никогда не было скучно, и эти разговоры здорово отвлекали его от работы. Говорил, конечно, в основном Ларес, потому что в принципе любил поболтать и делать ему дома особо нечего, но капитан и не возражал. Сам он мог рассказать разве что о каком-нибудь последнем деле или о том, что его дочь опять проснулась посреди ночи, не давая ему выспаться. 

Ларес как раз был на середине рассказа о последнем бродвейском мюзикле, на который он собирался позвать Дороти — они всегда ходили на Бродвей вместе, поскольку никто, кроме них, так не интересовался ни искусством, ни мюзиклами — когда в дверь постучали. 

Капитан посмотрел на часы и обнаружил, что проговорил с Ларесом почти час. 

— Не заперто, — сказал он, прижимая трубку к плечу. 

На пороге кабинета показался незнакомый капитану офицер, который тут же представился и пояснил цель своего визита: 

— Мне нужно передать вам важные документы, — офицер посмотрел на трубку, которую капитан всё ещё держал у плеча. Капитан, заметив этот взгляд, пояснил: 

— Важная беседа с одной из свидетельниц преступления, — с этими словами он поднёс трубку к уху и сказал: — Одну минуту, мэм, мне необходимо подписать документы. 

— Вот сейчас неловко стало, — послышалось на том конце провода. 

— Я всё понимаю, мэм, — капитан даже покивал для вида, — но вам необходимо подождать одну минуту. 

С этими словами он отложил трубку в сторону и повернулся к офицеру, который вежливо ждал, когда капитан закончит. 

— Такая общительная миссис, — хмыкнул капитан и протянул руку, — давайте, что там у вас. 

Когда необходимые бумаги были подписаны, а дела других участков — взгромождены на краю стола аккуратной стопкой, офицер попрощался и покинул кабинет. Капитан потянулся к трубке. 

— Ты там так долго, — тут же послышалось на другом конце провода, и было очевидно, что говорящий что-то жуёт, — что я успел сбегать до холодильника и соорудить себе сэндвич. 

— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркнул капитан. — Я удивлён, что ты сделал это только сейчас... Кстати, я и сам ещё не обедал, нужно будет глянуть, что жена положила на этот раз. Если, конечно, я ничего не забыл дома. 

С этими словами капитан полез под стол, где стоял его портфель. В самом деле, самое время, чтобы перекусить, раз уж Ларес подаёт такой заразный пример. 

— Кстати говоря, что у тебя с выходными? — спросил Ларес. — Я думал позвать ребят к нам в гости.

— Как раз сегодня говорил об этом Ли. Планирую отвезти Дороти и Мэгги в Джерси, так что должен быть свободен. 

Они проговорили ещё час прежде, чем капитан вынужден был повесить трубку — как бы ему не хотелось продолжить трепаться о всякой ерунде, нужно было вернуться к работе, если, конечно, он рассчитывал сегодня вовремя попасть домой. Дороти очень не любила, когда он задерживался, и всегда начинала переживать и названивать в участок. 

Бумажная работа затянула капитана до самого вечера, то и дело он менял листы в печатной машинке и бил по кнопкам с такой ненавистью, что те чудом не вылетали. А всё потому, что капитан ненавидел писать отчёты, особенно вот так — совершенно без перерыва. Это не говоря уже о том, что ему предстояло разобраться с теми папками, которые ждали его на краю стола. Но это он, пожалуй, оставит на завтра, а то и вовсе поручит сделать Гаррету — у того с бумажной работой ладилось куда лучше, да и чего греха таить — получилось куда быстрее. 

Капитан вышел из кабинета около семи вечера, Гаррет был ещё на месте и, кажется, заканчивать в ближайшее время не собирался. 

— Что я тебе говорил, Ван Гог, — безо всякого вступления сказал капитан, — тебе следует почаще бывать на свежем воздухе и пореже задерживаться на работе. 

— Но вы же сами попросили, капитан, — пожал плечами Гаррет, стараясь игнорировать идиотское прозвище. 

— Но я не просил тебя сидеть здесь до полуночи. Ты вполне можешь разобраться со всем этим завтра, разве нет? 

Гаррет задумчиво почесал затылок и чуть виновато улыбнулся. 

— Вполне возможно. 

— Значит, пора домой, — заключил капитан. — Впрочем, не знаю, как ты, а мне точно пора, на Бруклинском мосту наверняка снова пробки, и одному богу ведомо, когда я доберусь. 

20.00

Капитан оказался дома через час. На пороге его уже ждала Дороти, а на руках у неё сидела Мэгги, которую скоро предстояло укладывать спать. В этой процедуре капитану непременно полагалось участвовать. На случай, если Дороти оставит всё на него, капитан захватил с работы пару отчётов — под них Мэгги всегда засыпала лучше всего. 

— Ужин готов, — сообщила Дороти, когда капитан снял с себя мундир и бросил его на диван. Это действие сопровождалось недовольным взглядом, потом вздохом, а после Дороти сама принялась раскладывать одежду на положенные ей места. Во всяком случае, с её точки зрения — положенные. Капитану-то, как и раньше, было решительно плевать, и вместо шкафа он бы до сих пор с удовольствием использовал стул. 

— Я не могла тебе сегодня днём дозвониться, — уже за ужином сообщила Дороти, — у тебя вечно было занято. 

— О, ну ты знаешь, эти бесконечные звонки сегодня... всё по одному делу... — правдоподобно соврал капитан, хотя догадывался, что Дороти звонила как раз тогда, когда он говорил с Ларесом. 

— Я так и подумала, — с сомнением проговорила Дороти, однако ни уточнять, ни спорить не стала. — Просто хотела тебе кое-что сообщить. Сегодня звонила мама, она собирается приехать к нам на выходные. 

Капитан едва не поперхнулся куском бифштекса, вставшим от этой новости посреди горла. С матерью Дороти они не поладили с самого начала. И не в последнюю очередь из-за самой миссис Гейл, которая считала капитана неотёсанным мужланом. 

— Но ты же сказала... — капитан едва сдержал кашель, — но ты же говорила... ты же говорила, что сама поедешь к ней в Джерси на эти выходные. Я же собирался вас отвезти. 

Капитану до сих пор не верилось, что все его планы на выходные, кажется, шли коту под хвост. Если приедет мать Дороти, то чёрта с два ему позволят спокойно выпить с друзьями, пусть даже и в доме начальника полиции. 

— Да, но мама сама захотела приехать, — Дороти пожала плечами. — Ты против? 

— Кажется, моё мнение не имеет здесь никакого значения, — проворчал капитан. — Если уж она считает коробку под мостом достойным местом, пусть приезжает. 

— Ой, да перестань, — Дороти махнула рукой. — Она не считает, что мы живём в коробке под мостом. 

— Ты ещё забыла тот факт, что я торгую наркотиками — конечно, тем и зарабатываю на жизнь.

— Эта шутка, Джон, давно устарела. 

— А мне кажется, она актуальна как никогда, — капитан с тоской посмотрел в свою тарелку, поковырялся вилкой в брокколи, которое было на гарнир. Тоскливая перспектива со всех сторон, куда ни глянь. 

Старые-добрые времена, когда можно было в любой момент прийти в дом Ли и Лареса, напиться в хлам, погоняться до поздней ночи за всякими отморозками, казалось, остались где-то там. Позади. 

Капитан вздохнул. 

— Ну ладно, пусть едет, как знает. Надеюсь, её устроит ночевать в гостиной? — не без иронии спросил капитан. — А то можем уступить ей нашу кровать. 

— Она всего-то на пару дней приедет, повидать Мэгги, — махнула рукой Дороти. — Так что не стоит так реагировать. 

Капитан раздражённо пожал плечами. Да, вмешательство миссис Гейл в эти выходные значительно изменило его планы, но что поделать? Возможно, на следующих всё сложится более удачным образом — и Дороти не потащит его по магазинам или ещё куда-нибудь. 

Времени было почти девять вечера, и, пока Дороти возилась с посудой на кухне, капитан унёс Мэгги в детскую, чтобы уложить спать. Кажется, сегодня вместо отчётов ему предстояло рассказать дочери сказку об Изумрудном Городе и Злой Ведьме Запада, которая поломала все планы Железного Дровосека. 

Дороти вошла в комнату как раз на середине рассказа, когда Мэгги уже почти спала, и прислонилась к дверному косяку, желая дослушать историю до конца. Капитан был слишком увлечён собственным рассказом, чтобы останавливаться, хотя прекрасно слышал, что за его спиной стоят. 

— Ужасно несправедливо, — заключила шёпотом Дороти, когда рассказ подошёл к концу, и Мэгги уже мирно посапывала в своей кроватке. 

— Ещё как несправедливо, — в тон ей подтвердил капитан, выходя из комнаты. — Но когда-нибудь я расскажу ей другую историю, про те прекрасные времена, когда Дороти Гейл плакала над бедным Железным Дровосеком, когда его растащили на части. А потом они жили долго и счастливо.

Дороти вздохнула. 

— Ты довольно самокритичен. Я о Железном Дровосеке говорю сейчас. 

— По-моему, именно им твоя матушка меня и считает, — хмыкнул капитан, направляясь в сторону гостиной, желая покурить в окно — это был теперь единственный способ курения, доступный ему в квартире.

— Так как на счёт счастливо и долго? — неожиданно спросила Дороти, улыбаясь. — Раз уж Мэгги уснула.

Капитан прокашлялся и посмотрел на сигарету, которую крутил в руках. 

— Долго сегодня не обещаю, но то, что счастливо — обязательно, — хмыкнул он. — Только покурю. 

— Тогда я жду тебя, — сказала Дороти и ушла в сторону спальни. 

Капитан открыл окно на распашку, щёлкнул зажигалкой и с наслаждением закурил. Неожиданно ему стало всё равно, что планы на выходные сломались, и что сегодня ночью он опять не выспится как следует из-за того, что Мэгги будет плакать, и что завтра его снова ждёт целая куча бумажной работы. Не так уж плохо всё и было в его жизни, кто бы мог подумать, в самом деле. 

Он глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым в тёмное небо над Нью-Йорком, который никогда не спал. 

Нет, подумал капитан, всё просто отлично, хотя бы потому что ему всегда было, к кому вернуться, и всегда будут те, кто его ждёт.


End file.
